Toujours
by Castielific
Summary: Où étaitil ? Il ne le savait pas. Depuis quand étaitil là ? Il ne le savait plus.é


TOUJOURS….

Auteur : sganzy 

e-mail : : pas à moi, pas de sous

genre : drame et romance

feedback please….

Bonne lecture.

Où était-il ?

Il ne le savait pas.

Depuis quand était-il là ?

Il ne le savait plus.

Un liquide chaud glissa le long de sa tempe pour venir se poser sur ses lèvres. Un goût métallique s'insinua dans sa bouche. Il n'eut pas la force de chercher le blessure.

Il ne le pouvait plus. Son corps entier était une blessure béante. Sa peau était sang.

Autour de lui, le silence. Parfois un coup de vent sifflait contre l'armure d'un quelconque cadavre jaffa.

L'homme tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il n'y parvient pas.

Le sang séché avait collé ses paupières et il n'avait plus la force de les soulever.

Il n'avait plus la force de rien.

Peu à peu il se sentait glisser ailleurs….

Il ne contrôlait plus ses pensées.

Il ne pensait plus.

Il n'était plus conscient de rien.

Juste des battements de son cœur qui ralentissaient.

Il attendait.

Bientôt tout serait fini.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre….

Il attendit longtemps.

Une éternité selon lui.

Mais la mort ne daignait pas se presser.

Jamais là quand il faut celle là.

Désespéré de cette attente interminable, l'homme soupira.

Aussitôt une violente toux le prit. Il sentit le sang quitter sa bouche.

Il crachat.

Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il leva le bras pour le porter à ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pas atteint la moitié du chemin que déjà il retombait lourdement au sol.

Le bruit sourd résonna dans le silence de l'ancien champs de bataille…de ce nouveau cimetière…

L'écho du son ramena l'espace d'un instant l'homme à la raison.

Juste le temps d'une pensée.

Elle.

Doucement une image apparut derrière ses paupières clauses.

Son visage.

S'il en avait eu la force, l'homme aurait souri.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds commencèrent soudain à s'estomper.

Il lutta pour se concentrer sur Elle.

Mais il n'en avait plus la force.

Il sombrait lentement.

Telle les nuages gris qui s'insinuent dans un ciel bleu, une lumière blanche apparut, éblouissante.

Il voulut fermer les yeux, mais réalisa que c'était déjà fait.

C'était donc ça.

La mort ressemblait donc à ça.

Du blanc.

Partout.

Etait-ce l'enfer ou le paradis ?

L'enfer probablement puisqu'elle n'y était pas…

Alors que le blanc se faisait de plus en plus lumineux, il entendit un murmure presque inaudible.

Il reconnut sa voix.

Peut-être était-ce le paradis finalement…

Il chercha mais ne la trouva pas.

Pourtant ce murmure…il l'entendait toujours.

Toujours plus lointain.

Mais il ne voulait pas s'éloigner, il voulait l'entendre encore…toujours.

Donc il lutta.

Il tenta de retrouver un soupçon de force.

Juste assez pour qu'elle reste avec lui.

Cette voix.

Elle.

Peu à peu le brouillard blanc s'évanouit.

La pénombre réapparaît.

La voix se fait plus forte.

Il reconnaît alors la supplique.

Un sanglot.

Sa voix le supplie.

Sa voix lui avoue….

Et soudain, il ressent son cœur battre…tellement fort dans sa poitrine.

Il ressent une chaleur contre lui.

Sa chaleur.

Il la sent trembler contre lui.

Elle continue de murmurer.

Sans fin….

Ses mots sont plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire.

Plus doux qu'il n'est permis.

Peu à peu ces mots lui donne des forces.

Il ne sent plus la douleur.

Il ne veut plus partir.

Il veut rester là.

Auprès d'elle.

Encore…

Sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement comment, son bras parvient à se mouvoir. Il encercle le corps tremblant contre lui.

Elle sursaute.

Il sent alors son regard sur lui.

Il imagine ses grands yeux bleus rougis par les pleurs, sa bouche entre-ouverte à la recherche d'air, à la recherche du vrai.

Avait-elle rêvé ?

Un silence

Puis, désespérément, elle se sert contre lui.

Elle s'accroche à lui.

La douleur physique est horrible, mais à cette instant il n'y pense pas.

Il se contente de s'accrocher à elle autant qu'il le peut.

De s'accrocher à la vie…

Elle continue de murmurer.

Elle remercie les Dieux.

Elle le remercie lui.

Elle l'aime….mais ça il l'a toujours su.

Elle lui fait de nouveaux aveux. Sa peur.

Elle ne veut pas le perdre.

Elle ne veut plus le perdre.

Elle veut être auprès de lui.

Elle veut qu'il soit après d'elle.

Dans un dernier effort, il parvint à entrouvrir les lèvres. Il n'a pas la force de produire un quelconque son.

Mais il sait, il sent qu'elle le regarde.

Alors, il remue les lèvres avec une lenteur extrême.

« toujours…. »

FIN


End file.
